


Old Memories

by orphan_account



Category: Original Work
Genre: F/F, Other, This is a original for me, a while back, but i edited and added more stiff, i posted this on here and orpahned it, it was called The Park, so here you go
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-05
Updated: 2017-05-05
Packaged: 2018-10-28 05:29:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,411
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10824741
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: It looked to be some time around twelve am, the full moon resting between the trees surrounding the park.If I tilted my head right, I could see the sky full of stars not hidden by the clouds, moved by the slight breeze repeatedly passing by.





	Old Memories

I looked at the park around me with a mixture of surprise and strong sense of nostalgic. I dont remember how I got here.Maybe I fell asleep and this a dream, or maybe it has something to do with my last memories being a car ramming into the side of mine. Neither options brought much distress though.

One second I was, somewhere, and the next I was suddenly sitting on the swing of the park. It looked to be some time around twelve am,the full moon resting between the trees surrounding the park.If i tilted my head right, I could see the sky full of stars not hidden by the clouds, moved by the slight breeze repeatedly passing by.

Suddenly, movement caught my eye and I noticed three young teens playing on the playset, ducking the few rare times a car passed by. My mind couldn't place where I knew the kids, but something inside told me I knew them.

With a small sigh, I pushed the confusion aside and looked down at my hands.In one was a cigarette, a habit I picked up after my dad had died in a weird way of remembering him. Hr always used to tell me and my brother not to smoke, lighting his cigarette and taking a drag as he spoke the words. It always puzzled me how hypocritical he was. Now everytime I smoke I hear his words repeat in my and a small way of fodness washes over me. 

Gently, like the cigarette might break or fall out of my hand, I brought it to my lips and breathed in. I felt the smoke move through me, adding a small warmth to the coldness I didn't notice before. With a small smile, I breathed out slowly and watched the light grey smoke fade into the night sky.

I looked back down at my other hand, wondering what was in it making it feel so heavy. Confusion ran through me when i didn't see anything directly, until a small spark of light hit my eyes.Sitting on my ring finger was a small silver band, hiding a four small letters tattooed onto my hand,

I took another drag before gently running my finger across the tattoo and ring. A small wave of sadness and worry washed over me, making me shudder and quickly pull away. It was the first unhappy emotion i’ve felt since i arrived in the strange park, and it made me panicked.

I looked back up, decided to try and ignore the feeling. My eyes were slowly brought to the three teens who seemed to be unaware of my presence.

One of the girls, a girl with short blue hair cut into a undercut, walked over to the girl sitting on the edge of the slide steps.She grabbed the brunette's hands and tried to pull her off, grabbing the attention of the blonde.The blonde walked over and put her hand on the brunettes shoulder, saying something while the blue haired one gently swung the brunettes hands back and forth.

The brunette nodded, and the blonde hopped onto the stairs, resting her head on the brunettes shoulder.The blue haired girl followed on the other side, only letting go of one hand to play with the fingers of the other.The three sat there, out in the open and silent.

“We thought we were so crazy back then.”A voice next to me said softly.

I jumped slightly and looked over to see a girl, who had long blonde hair similar to the blonde teen.She looked over to me and gave me a small, but sad, smile.

“Sad we didn’t get to live are actual crazy years together huh?”

I looked the girl over, she seemed to be in her mid twenties and her hands had a half full bottle of some sort of alcohol, in the other she was messing with a bronze ring that had similar letters underneath it.

Suddenly it clicked in place who she was.

“You didn't make it?”I asked, my voice sounding hoarse like I haven't spoken in years.

“I was the one driving, car did hit our side you know?”

I returned the sad smile, looking back at the three girls still sitting on the staircase. Memories and feeling began to come back to me, flooding my mind and giving me a small headache. I took a slow drag of the cigarette, speaking as I blew out smoke.

“We had so many plans back then.”

I looked over to her, seeing her nod sadly. She reached across the swing gap and grabbed my hand, moving it so the two rings where touching.

“I woke up in my house, but then i just felt something pull me here and i found you.”She said, laughing quietly like the whole situation was unreal. In a way, I supposed it was.I squeezed her hand back and studied at the two rings next to each other, getting lost in them.

“You must be really fond of this place.”She said after a few moments of silence. I laughed, the overwhelming urge to cry taking over.Everything was quickly becoming to much for me to handle as the realization of the situation hit me.

“I came here a lot when stuff started getting tough.”I said quietly, looking back up at studying her face.She looked just how I remembered her. I sniffled and wiped my eyes, realizing i had started to cry.

“Hey,”She whispered, looking at me with concern,”Dont cry, everything is okay. I'm here.”  
I dropped the cigarette, subconsciously putting it out with my foot while I wiped my eyes. I jestered around us and looked up at the sky to try and help stop the tears.

“I know, i just-”I cut myself off to take a breath.Suddenly i hear laughter and looked over at the teens,”I dont know why it’s this memory i'm seeing, I barely even remember it happening myself.”

“Thats what's got you so worked up right now?”She asked, laughing slightly and reaching across to wipe away my tears.I shook my head and glanced at the ground next to me, a small indent in the wood chips, waiting for someone to sit there.

“It just doesn't feel right, not just because I guess i'm dead or dying or whatever the fuck it happening, but like something is missing.”I ran my fingers across the tattoo and ring again, this time going over hers as well.I finally looked up to face her and saw she looking at the same spot as well with a small frown.

“Do you think she made it?”

“Yes.”I nodded, small images of someone else began to pop into my head.

“Should we wait for her?”She asked, looking up and meeting my eyes.

I looked over at the three teens, seeing the blonde jump off the platform and the other two grab her hands.The two girls pulled the brunette towards them and encased her in a hug.She visible went slightly limped and I realized she had relaxed, that was exactly what she needed.

“Yes,”I said suddenly, looking at her,”We’ve run off without her to many times.”

She smiled and dropped the bottle in her hand to the ground, ignoring it spill all over the floor. I smiled and grabbed her other hand, gently weaving my fingers through and enjoying the feeling of hers.

After a few minutes, an idea popped into my head and I suddenly stood up and pulled her up with me, smiling at the joyful expression that filled her face.

“Or,”I said giggling slightly,”We can go to her, surprise her for once.”

“I think that sounds like a wonderful idea.”She said, stepping up to me and kissing me.I softly melted and closed my eyes.

A few seconds later we separated at the sound of giggling and looked over to the kids. The two girls pulled the brunette away from the park, making the two of us laugh. Suddenly the brunette turned around and look at the two of us with wide eyes, surprised to see us.  
I waved before pulling looking at my love and pulling away towards the strong invisible line that would bring up to our finally resting place.

That would bring up to our last love and the end.

**Author's Note:**

> I put major character death cause they all are dead so like?? it seemed fit??
> 
> Also have these adorable poly witches cause they are my favorite OC's and i love them


End file.
